Maddian
Maddian is a shipped pairing of Rhydian and Maddy. Lone Wolf Hints *When Maddy tells to Rhydian you smell like my parents he looks at her all the class *Rhydian starts to change into a wolf and Maddy calms him down *Rhydian is surprised that she's a wolf and is excited *Maddy ditches Shannon and Tom to go and try to reason with Rhydian *They chase each other through the woods *Maddy tackles Rhydian into the ground playfully *Maddy and Rhydian are poking fun at each other *The two along with Shannon and Tom go to Bernie's *Rhydian laughs when Maddy tries to spit-shake with Kara *Maddy and Rhydian are walking together in the woods *Rhydian calls Maddy `smelly´ girl *Rhydian looks at Maddy hopefully Mysterious Development Hints *Maddy looks embarrassed when her mum asks about Rhydian *Maddy stares at Rhydian when she sees him (thinking that he's the wolf in the picture) *Maddy lectures Rhydian about stealing the memory card for the camera *Rhydian says he stole it to protect them *Maddy looks jealous when she hears Rhydian comforted Shannon in the woods *Maddy invites Rhydian over to dinner at her house and apologises for accusing Rhydian of being the wolf in the picture *Maddy and Rhydian run together to find Tom and Shannon *Jimi and Tom assume they're dating *Maddy protects Rhydian from the wolf, vice versa Family Ties Hints *Maddy looks sad when she sees Rhydian's drawing *She goes to comfort him *Maddy says she believes Rhydian *Rhydian says Maddy is "pretty and fake" *Maddy helps Rhydian out and couches him through Jeffries' interogation *She makes him laugh by accident *Rhydian and Maddy hang out alone in the dark room *Maddy says Rhydian's not on his own, implying that he has them Cry Wolf Hints *Rhydian holds Maddy's arm as he escorts her outside *Maddy and Rhydian go running *They lay down on the ground in the forest pressed next to each other *Maddy tells Rhydian she's thankful to have him *Rhydian hits the fire alarm when he sees Maddy changing as to bail her out *Maddy defends Rhydian when Shannon starts yelling at him *Maddy sits with Rhydian outside Occam's Razor Hints *Maddy doesn't want to leave Rhydian when he gets hurt *When the Ks tell Maddy that Rhydian is her boyfriend she is red *Rhydian helps Maddy in her first transformation *Rhydian holds Maddy's hand when they are about to transform. *They nuzzle each other when they are wolves Maddy Cool Hints *Rhydian and Maddy go running in the woods *Rhydian and Maddy are fighting and have their foreheads pressed together and Tom thinks they're dating Dark Moon Hints *Maddy looks concerned when Rhydian's in hospital *Maddy kisses Rhydian on the cheek Wolfsbane Hints Rhydian lies to Shannon and Tom to protect Maddy when she has wolfbane he picks Maddy up and carries her up the stairs Maddy asks Rhydian if he's jealous of Tom fancing her-he says don't push your luck which isn't saying no and Maddy smiles A Quiet Night In Hints *Maddy tells her parents that rhydians been arrested and she helps get him out of their by saying he thinks he's a werewolf. Call of the Wild Hints *Maddy comforts and touches rhydian's hand at bernies rhydian doesn't mind. *Maddy cries when she thinks Rydian has left with his Mother. Eolas Hints *Rhydian helps Daniel and Emma look for Maddy when she runs off *When Maddy wanders too close to the pylons using Eolas and faints, Rhydian panics and rushes to wake her up. Caged Hints *supports maddys decions and will agree with what she will do Irresistible Hints *Rhydian goes over to Shannon's house to tell her not to publish the pictures to keep Maddy and her family safe *Maddy looks at her photos with her best friends and starts crying but she starts crying more when she is remembering her moments with Rhydian (for example: when she kissed him on the cheek or when they hold hands) *Maddy looks devestated when she finds out that Rhydian's left *Rhydian is in love with Maddy Leader Of The Pack Hints . Maddy keeps hold of Rhydian's hand when he tries to leave . Maddy says she only cares about Rhydian . Maddy says to Alric to save Rhydian I'll tell the world . When they are sat at a school bench Rhydian says I'm glad I came back and Maddy says Not half as glad as I am The Girl From Nowhere Hints . When Jana huggs Rhydian and holds his hands Maddy looks jealous . When Maddy walks into the classroom late she sees Rhydian sat next to Jana and she feels left out . Maddy explains to Shannon that she wants Jana to go back to the wild, possibly to stop her getting between Maddy and Rhydian . Rhydian explains he should of told Maddy about Jana and should of told Jana about Maddy Grave Consequences Hints . Rhydian pulls Maddy from a fight Total Eclipse of the Moon Hints . Maddy jumps on Rhydian's back and Rhydian laughs . They play fight . They both come up with a plan to go to the Lunar Fair . When Maddy, Rhydian and Jana are on the moors, both girls are jealous of each others presence Ancient Grudge Hints . During PE, Maddy looks jealous when Rhydian goes to speak to Jana in the locker rooms . Maddy doesn't want Rhydian to go back to the wild and she tells Rhydian to stay away from Alric . At Burnie's they both wrap arms around each other, laugh and hug . Maddy followed Rhydian and Jana to the moors to see If he was safe . Maddy looked jealous by the looks Rhydian and Jana were giving each other in the lesson about Romeo and Juliet. The Mottled Puppy Hints . Maddy looks upset and dissapointed that her parents didn't let Rhydian come on their day out . When Maddy texts Rhydian she puts an X on the end . Maddy complains when Rhydian doesn't answer her texts . Maddy looks devestated when Emma says she didn't want them getting too close . When Maddy sees Rhydian and Jana in the den she becomes angry Top Dog Hints . Maddy wants Rhydian to be her campain manager for the election Desperate Measures Hints . Dances With Wolfbloods Hints . Maddy and Rhydian go to the school disco together . On a 'No-Moon' day when Maddy, Jana and Rhydian are sat ageinst the lockers, Maddy sleeps on Rhydian's shoulder Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings